Koh Lanta
by Sanpai
Summary: Lorsque Koh Lanta envahit le monde sorcier et que nos héros y participent, qu'est ce que ça donne?


**Disclaimer **: La plupart des persos ne sont pas à nous, exceptés trois…Les Démentsphobes passez votre chemin…x'D !\ Avertissement : Personnes sensibles ou n'aimant pas l'humour de deux folles s'abstenir !\

**Rating T**

**Résumé : **Quand Koh-Lanta envahit le monde sorciers et que nos héros y participent qu'est-ce que sa donne ?

**Chapitre 1-  
**

Un bateau de croisière de taille moyenne arpentait les rives sauvages des îles de l'archipel Tonga. Après deux heures de navigation, le petit paquebot se rapprochait de la plage de l'île Nomuka. Il s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de la rive et jeta l'ancre. Un groupe, de jeunes et de plus âgés, discutait sur le pont avec enthousiasme. Deux hommes, pourtant, restaient à l'écart. Toutes les conversations cessèrent lorsque Denis Brogniart, organisateur du jeu, sortit de la cabine et prit la parole :

- Bonjour chers candidats, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là : vous vous êtes volontairement inscrit à cette aventure – quelqu'un étouffa une exclamation dans l'assemblée- qui restera gravée dans vos mémoires. Vous passerez des moments difficiles mais vous aurez aussi de merveilleux souvenirs ! Ne perdons pas de temps, je vais dès maintenant vous expliquez en quoi consiste votre première épreuve. Pour regagner l'île sur laquelle se déroulera une épreuve terrestre et après laquelle vos équipes seront constituées, vous allez devoir sauter du bateau et nager jusqu'à la rive. Ensuite vous suivrez une corde qui vous indiquera quel chemin suivre. Préparez-vous tous...

Les participants s'alignèrent sur le bord du pont, les expressions variées des candidats passaient de la démence à l'inquiétude. En effet, tandis qu'Harry, Draco, Jack, Charlie, Colin et Ron étaient impatients de commencer l'aventure, le stresse gagnait peu à peu Ginny et Pansy qui appréhendait de sauter. Snape paraissait ennuyé et passablement en colère, Enzo, lui, avait le visage impassible.

-A mon signal … Sautez ! Bonne chance à vous tous !

Harry et Draco plongèrent rapidement, suivis de Ron et de Colin –celui-ci fit une bombe, le sourire aux lèvres. Le 5e fut Enzo, qui avant de sauter, pris le soin d'attacher ses longs cheveux noirs. A ses talons, Charlie et Jack se lancèrent, puis vint le tour de Ginny et Pansy, qui pour l'occasion, se tinrent la main et s'assirent sur le bord avant de se laisser tomber, en criant de peur. Snape, seul sur le pont, n'avait pas le courage de s'abaisser à ce genre de jeux. Tandis qu'il regardait les autres s'éloigner, il prit la décision de se déshabiller un minimum avant de se lancer. Il ôta sa lourde robe qu'il mit dans son sac, puis plongea avec classe. Jack, en plein crawl, dépassa tous le monde, sortit de l'eau et s'engouffra dans la forêt dense. Harry, Draco derrière lui, sortit à son tour et suivit Jack. Peu à peu, tous les candidats sortirent de l'eau tant bien que mal, trempés jusqu'aux os.  
En tête, Jack courrait en riant, à une vitesse affolante. Arrivé à ce qu'il estima la moitié du parcours, il sectionna la corde à l'aide d'un opinel caché de l'organisation. Fier de lui, il continua sa route en enroulant la corde qu'il garda avec lui pour ne pas que les autres le rattrape. Harry qui courrait à une vitesse raisonnable, fut stoppé dans son élan en remarquant la fin de la corde en plein milieu du parcours.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit-il, le bout de corde dans la main.  
-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fous en plein milieu du chemin ? Laisse moi passer si t'es fatigué ! Fit Draco, un brin moqueur.

Harry, pour toute réponse, lui montra la corde tandis que les autres participants arrivaient progressivement.

-Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?!  
-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Minauda Ginny.  
-Monsieur Potter, bien que je ne souhaite pas continuer cette stupide aventure, je ne voudrais pas arriver dernier. Poussez vous, lança froidement Snape.  
-La corde a été coupée ! Répliqua Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Jack continuait sa course, tout joyeux, ses yeux roulant étrangement dans ses orbites globuleux. Il arriva au terme de la forêt et entreprit de cacher son lasso de corde dans un fourré avant de retrouver Denis qui les attendait sur la plage.

-Félicitation Jack, vous avez fais gagner à votre future équipe des nattes !

Jack acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête, un sourire plutôt inquiétant accroché à ses lèvres et alla s'asseoir sur un petit rocher plus loin.

-Une heure plus tard-

-Bon, heu … Il se fait tard… Une équipe va aller les chercher. Jack ! Ils ne vous ont pas suivis ?

Jack se tortilla soudainement et pianota sur son crâne avec ses doigts.

-Non ! Non ! Non, il ne…Il ne m'ont pas suivis !

L'équipe de secours revint un peu plus tard avec le petit groupe qui s'était aventuré dans la forêt, sans repères. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins décoiffés, l'énervement et la fatigue se lisaient sur leurs visages.

-Ben alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Denis.

Snape s'avança et prit la parole :

-La corde que nous devions suivre a été tranchée, nous ne savions donc pas quel chemin prendre, dit-il d'une voix agacée.

-Tranchée, vous dites ?! Dans ce cas, comment Jack, êtes-vous sortis de la forêt, déclara Denis en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Le pianotement qui martyrisait le pauvre crâne chauve de Jack redoubla d'intensité.

-Je, je, je n'sais pas ! Quand je, je suis sortis, la, la corde était là !

Tous le regardèrent, perplexes. Le présentateur rompit le silence.

-Bon ! Nous allons vous répartir et malgré cet incident, Jack a fait gagner des nattes à son équipe ! Bien. Mettez-vous tous en face de moi. A ma gauche iront les Namao, jaunes, et à ma droite les Guloo, rouges. Ginny, vous serez jaune. Colin, rouge. Pansy, rouge. Charlie, jaune. Ron, rouge. Jack, jaune. Snape, rouge. Enzo, rouge. Harry, jaune et enfin, Draco, jaune !

Tous allèrent se placer, Ginny et Pansy qui s'étaient attachées pendant la première épreuve furent déçues de ne pas être ensembles. Sinon ils étaient tous plus ou moins contents de leur équipe, à part Ron, qui aurait voulu être avec Harry. On leur distribua les foulards respectifs ainsi que le drapeau de leur équipe.

- A l'aide de ces radeaux, vous rejoindrez vos campements sur lesquels vous vous installerez. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Bonne chance ! Expliqua Brogniart.

Les deux équipes gagnèrent leur radeau. Les jaunes posèrent leur sac dessus et Draco fit tout pour être sur l'esquif, c'est-à-dire au sec, tandis que les autres poussèrent l'embarcation, pas assez résistante pour que tous puissent y monter. Fatigués, ils accostèrent sur leur propriété, appelée Samoa.  
Les rouges aussi se débrouillèrent bien et arrivèrent rapidement à Ha'apaï, leur île.

A suivre...


End file.
